The Legend of the Mysterious Eye
by MCRDanime
Summary: A girl with no memories is friends with Rikuo and the gang. Later on she will adventures with them filled with spirits and demons. Will she ever find her lost memories? Who is she really? And will she ever find what is important to her? Will be later be Rikuoxoc
1. Character and Prologue

**Ok everyone this is my second story which is by the way needs a lot of correction. So if anyone is interested in being my beta reader then please email me. Other than that here is my prologue for you guys. And a little bit about my character. Anyone is also welcome to make ideas for me to use in this story.**

**Name: **Ai Kakeru

**Age: **12

**Appearance: **Long black hair that reach her back. Has a neck-length hair in the sides of her face. And also has bangs that can cover her one eye if she wants to. Has a black eye patch at her and her left eye is a deep ocean blue color.

**Likes:** Reading, music, singing when she think she is alone, plants and animals, her friends, and the children of the orphanage.

**Dislikes:** Bullies, people talking behind someone's back, Kiyotsugu ranting about youkais though she still listens to it, fighting for no reason, and hurting someone important to her.

**Personality: **Can be cold and glares at you if she doesn't know you. To those who do know her she can be lazy, layback, sarcastic, like to tease, can be loyal, has a temper that you don't want to meet, and will always protects her friends in danger. She also always speaks the truth even though sometimes its sounds funny.

**Fighting Skills: **Knows a lot of martial arts though rarely use them and don't even know who taught her. If she fights she only uses her handy hammer that would always pop out of nowhere. If she did fight with her hand she would destroy the enemy and her surrounding so advice to you don't get her mad. She also has magic that she doesn't know herself. Will later on be told in the chapter. Later she would use magic cards to help her fight.

**Past: **She doesn't know her past because she don't have a memories of it. She doesn't remember anything from when she was born up until 7 years old. All she remembers are flashes of light and then being found by a nice old couple by the sidewalks all covered in blood. Later on she was given to the Ukiyoe Orphanage and she starts to live there since no one is adapting her. She then started to attend Ukiyoe Elementary School which will later on be Middle School and there she will meet the friends she needs to remember her past.

* * *

In the olden days, people feared spirits. The spirit, who stood at their helm and ruled the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, was known as the Supreme Commander of the Monsters. They have another name for him… The Lord of Pandemonium… Nurarihyon. But this story is not about him. It about his grandson and his friend, who has no memories, who will be known to all spirits. They will make a difference between spirits and humans.

* * *

_Huge flames…_

_Flashes of light…_

_People screaming…_

_Sound of fighting…_

_Then a voice…_

"_**Protect the things that matters to you…"**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Girl and the Abondon Build

**Okay here is the first chapter of my story. I'm still looking for someone to be my beta reader so if any of you guys are interested then please email. Also please tell me how to use a beta reader too. Here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 1: The Girl and the Abandon School Building**

I woke up with a startled gasp. My morning hair falling over my face making me looks like a creepy ghost from a horror movie. "That dream again, huh?" I then fix my hair out of my face to reveal a pail looking face with one eye covered in a black eye patch with a diamond looking cross in it, and the other eye the color of the ocean, a deep blue. I look around my small room which is painted with a dark blue paint, has one window covered in a light blue curtain which is near her study desk, and one picture in the wall.

The picture was of a group of children with one adult in it. The group was actually the orphans that live here in Ukiyoe Orphanage. Some of them already got adapted while others stayed here in the orphanage. Other than that, that's the only picture I have. I also have my own closet and a shelf fill with books. I then got off my purple and blue stripe color covered bed and went to the closet to get a change of clothes. My light purple pajama is still clinging to my body due to the sweat from my nightmare. I then walk out of my room to the hallway and into the restroom to take a shower. I then put on my uniform and brush my hair. Some would say I was wearing my uniform right but since I have leggings underneath my skirt and other stuff that makes me look like a tomboy they would say 'not at all.' If some wants me to wear a skirt without something underneath it then they will definitely get beaten by me. Once I was done I went back to my room to put away my stuff and went to look at my window.

I could see the sun rising at the horizon and I went downstairs to the kitchen. I have to cook breakfast for everybody because our caretaker can't handle herself in the kitchen. Miss Kate may be good at taking care of the children but don't trust her on the kitchen because if you do your kitchen will be destroyed and it will never be fix again. She is also clumsy sometimes so someone has to watch her from time to time. There is this one time where she set the kitchen on fire. We have to get a new kitchen because of it and we never let her set foot in it ever. If she ever set foot on the kitchen disaster will surely happen to us. Anyways to make it short I had to learn how to cook for everyone because of her. I'm not a professional chef but everyone seems to like it. Ones I finish setting the tables and preferring the food I went outside to do my daily watering. I have a garden that I grow all by myself. Miss Kate allowed me to have a garden of my own and its located at the backyard of the orphanage.

You see I love nature and it seems to me that it love me back. You see I get this feeling that I understand what the plants are saying to me. Every time I take care of them they would always sparkle and dance as if saying thank you to me, same with animals. Whenever I take cared of an injured animal they would always look me in the eye as if saying thank you. The animals would greet me sometimes too, like today for instant.

I was just starting my watering when I saw a bird flying over my head. It was singing its song bird and it was a very happy mood song. I smiled at the bird and then held out my hand for it to land. It landed on it and starts singing again. Ones the bird was finish I said, "Thank you for your wonderful song." I then held my hand high up in the air and then the bird took off flying. One the bird was gone I continue my watering saying good morning to the flowers. When I was done I went back to the kitchen to see many children already eating their breakfast.

I say good morning to them and many of them answered me back with a good morning or a hello. Miss Kate then walks to me saying, "Ai-chan, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

"I know, Miss Kate," I say back to her. "I was just going to my room to tie my hair and get my bag…" I stop when I saw her holding my bag and my ribbon for my hair.

"Hurry up and tie your hair or you'll be late," she says while handing me my things.

"Thank you, Miss Kate," I say with a small smile on my face as I took my stuff from her. I then went to nearest window to see my reflection and clumsily tie my hair into a high ponytail. Then I went to the doorway to put my shoes on and went to open the door. "Well, I'm off then!" I yelled out to everyone. Miss Kate and some of the children say, "Take care!"

* * *

I run on my way to school. As I was crossing the street I saw one of my friends ahead. That friend of mine is Rikuo Nura. He was the very first friend that I had seen I move here in Ukiyoe Town. Well more like found but that another story for another time. He was running as well but our school is really not that far.

"Yo, Nura-kun!" I called out to him. I saw him stop and turn around to see who called out to him. Once he sees it was just me he smiled.

"Good morning, Ai-chan!" he greet me. Ones I was by his side I stop to take a break. He waited for me then we continue on walking. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good," I answered him. "How about you?" He then turn his head around so I won't be able to see his face but I can see a depress line over his head. "Nura-kun?" I wonder what was wrong so ask, "Are you okay?"

He turn to me with a panic looked then smiled and says quickly, "Yes, yes. I'm fine, really!" He then grabs my hand and starts pulling towards the school. "Let's hurry or will be late."

Rikuo Nura is an average teenager to people's eyes. To me he seems average but there is something about him that makes me think that he special somehow. I don't even know why I think, but somehow I know that he will always be there for me, even though we argue a lot. He has brown hair with heartwarming brown eyes behind his glasses. He is also short, well only an inch shorter to me. I don't even know why he wants to be my friend. I mean people usually avoided me because of my eye patch and the way I stare at them. They say that my stare is like a glare from the freezing hell. I doubt that true but it seems so to people. Every time I stare at someone they would stop all of a sudden as if I froze them inside, but not Rikuo. When he first met me I just stare at him and he stare right back at me and then he smiled. What he said next really surprise me, "You have a very pretty eye!" After that I start avoiding him but it seems that he would always find me. But when I saved him from some bullies he starts to follow me everywhere at school. I even have the same class as him but it seems that that wasn't enough for him. At first I was annoyed but then I started to get used to his company and soon we became friends. He was weird and was always cheerful but I soon accepted that it was just him. From then on he was always by my side every time were at school and whenever his not I would look for him. I would always found him in a sticky situation whenever I find him. Anyways that how we became friends though over the years that I've been with him it seems to me that he would always blush whenever I get too close to him. Anyway we run our way to school because the bell was about to ring. Once we change into our indoor shoes and made a small to another friend of ours, we walk on our way to class. It's strange though, our classmates are talking about demons and usually Rikuo would always believe that they are real. But today he denied that they are real. There is definitely something wrong with Rikuo today.

* * *

It was lunch time and everyone was eating in the roof. By everyone I mean my group of friends. There's Kiyotsugu (A.N. don't know his last name. Will someone please tell me?), Saori Maki, Jirou Shima, Natsumi Torii, Rikuo Nura, and of course me. We're still waiting for Kana Ienaga to show up but it seems that Kiyotsugu don't have that much patience.

"By the way, you all okay for tonight right?" he asked us with that smirk of his right on his face. He has a wavy black hair, black orb eyes that seems to dance in excitement, and has an ego like no others. He is also a demon fanatic ever since four years ago. He was looking at us for an answer. Rikuo and I were leaning on the railings of the roof while the other sat on the floor in front of us.

"Of course, Kiyotsugu-kun!" Shima answered him. He was a blond hair classmate of mine with brown eyes and he would always follow Kiyotsugu everywhere. He would even agree to everything he says which kind of annoys me. Shima turn to us asking, "You're coming too aren't you, Nura-kun? Kakeru-san?"

"Yeah," Rikuo answered him with a nodded of his head.

"Of course," I say to him. I then looked at him, Kiyotsugu, and then Rikuo with a deathpan look. "I can't leave you guys alone. After all whenever I leave you guys alone, whenever I come back I would always find you guys in a situation that even I don't understand." It true whenever I come back I would always find them in a position I don't understand.

"What, what? What are you talking about?" Saori Maki asked. She is a blond girl with brown eyes though I think all she cares about is her face because she always put powder and makeup in it.

"Tonight we shall carry out an expedition through the abandoned school building," answered Kiyotsugu while holding his hand into a fist. "We will find some demons!"

He is being dramatic about demons again. I sign while the other girls question him with "Huh?!" or "Really?"

Kana Ienaga suddenly walk through the rooftop door with her lunchbox in her arms. "You really like stories about demons, don't you, Kiyotsugu-kun," she says as she walk between me and Rikuo. She then sat down as she continues, "You're probably the one spreading the rumors about the abandoned school building."

Kiyotsugu give Kana a serious look while yelling, "They're not rumors! Four years ago I saw them with my own eyes!" The others start denying that demons are real and that they exist. I looked at them then my eye landed on Rikuo who has a troubled looked in his eyes, looking straight ahead, and is sweating a lot. I sweat drop myself because of what I saw. I then saw him look downward toward Kana who is sitting in between us. Then I heard Kiyotsugu stated, "In other words, you guys are afraid of demons."

"Not really. I'm not scared or anything, I just don't know much about demons after all," she says to him. She then ate something from her lunchbox. What she says seems to have calm Rikuo because he smiled and then look back at the others. Kana then turn to Rikuo asking, "Right, Rikuo-kun?" he answer her with a nervous yeah and smile at her.

"Then come with us. It's your chance for you to know demons well after all." Kiyotsugu invite her while smiling. Shima was snickering at her.

"B-But it's dangerous for girls…" Rikuo says. I glared at him at what he say but he didn't notice.

"I don't mind going." Kana said. "Besides demons don't exist."

"Eh?!" Rikuo looked surprised and sweat drop at what she say but I didn't care about that. I was still mad at was earlier. It sound to me that he was underestimating girls power. The others looked surprise at what she said too except Kiyotsugu and Shima who are smiling. Kiyotsugu then says, "Now then, tonight you'll learn that demons do exist."

Rikuo looks like he was thinking about something but then he got a panic look as he saw my deathly glare. "Nuuuraaaa-kuun," I say eerily as I have a creepy smile on my face and my hammer suddenly appearing in my hand. He start put his hands in front of him and start waving it around in a panic way. "So, you think girls are weak, huh?" I asked as my aura around me start turning dark while I continue glaring at him.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that!" he says as he continue fraying around his arms while sweat dropping a lot.

"For what you said, I'll hit you in the head for!" I yelled as I raise my hammer above my head to hit him. I brought it down but he dodge away at the last second. His eyes got big as he saw that my hammer breaks some of the bricks in the floor. He then starts running away from me for fear of getting hit. "Come back here Nura-kun, so I can hit you!" I yelled at him as I went after him.

"Ehh! No way! I don't want to get hit by your hammer!" he yelled back as he keeps running. "Besides I might die!"

We continue running around the roof back and forth, me waving around my hammer and him running for his life. You could also hear them argue back and forth saying something like "Come back here!" or "No way!"

"Let me hit you!"

"Why would I let you do that?!"

The others watch while having a sweat drop at the side of their heads. "How did they became friends again?" Kiyotsugu asked the others.

"We don't know," they answered together.

"It looks more painful on Nura-kun side," Kiyotsugu states as he has a scared look on his face. The others just nodded their agreement.

* * *

Its night time and we were now walking in front of the old school building. We were each holding flashlights in our hand. There were only five of us that came which are Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Rikuo, and I. The other two says that they have something to do. It was very dark and the only light you can see is from a passing car and our flashlight. The abandoned building looks like one of those hunted house you see in one of those horror movie. While we were walking I heard Kana and Rikuo talking. Something about being scared and demons not being real. I glare at them but then I saw Rikuo looking at the building with a serious look. I never saw that look before so I was kind of surprise by it. I look at the old building as well. I don't know why but I can feel something strange about the place, like something bad is in it. It was probably my imagination or maybe the place is just getting into me. The building was big, maybe four stairs high, and had a lot of broken windows. Kiyotsugu then open the door in excitement and Shima followed a little scared of the place. Shima actually looks like he was going to faint there and then. I didn't say anything because I want to scare them when the time is right. I smirk just by thinking of their scared faces.

Then I heard Rikuo talking to Kana about him protecting her. I smirk and step behind him says in an eerie voice, "You better do it right then…." I saw him shiver and he turns around slowly to see me with a flashlight on my face with a scary look. They both scream in terror but then realize that it was just me.

Kiyotsugu and Shima run to us to see what cause the screaming. "What happended?" Kiyotsugu asked. "Did any demons shows up?" he looks around to see if there is any demons around.

"No!" answered Rikuo as he was looking at me with a glare, a tick mark on the side of his head, and a twitching eyebrow. "Ai-chan decided that it was funny to scare us!"

"Eh? How disappointing," Kiyotsugu decided to walk ahead again.

"You shouldn't really do that Kakeru-san," Shima says then followed Kiyotsugu.

I look at Rikuo to see him still fuming about what I did. "Why did you do that for? Scaring us like that!" he asked angrily while still glaring at me.

"Eh? I didn't get to hit you with my hammer, so I figure I'll just scare you here," I answered him then I smirk as I continue. "It was fun seeing your scared faces and hearing you guys scream."

He sweat drop at what I said then it was quickly replace by a tick mark. "Mo! Don't do that again, okay?" he talks to me as whistle looking away from him. "Are you listening to me?" he wave his arms around in frustration when he saw my back into him. I look back at him, shrug, and then continue on whistling as he keeps complaining about my attitude.

We then heard laughter coming from Kana. We look to see that she is laughing at us. We both look at each other then look at her again asking, "Why are you laughing?'

"It just…" she laugh, "that the way you talk to each other…." giggled, "make you sound like an old married couple." She stammered at us.

"Married…" I says.

"Couple…?" Rikuo continued. We looked at each other, then blush a bright pink color. Together we look at Kana embarrassed. "That no it at all!" Rikuo says as take a bright red color on the face.

"Yeah! And how can we be a couple when we always fight a lot, huh?" I asked blushing a little.

"Well…" she began but then got stop because of Shima's scream. She screamed as well when she saw what it is he was screaming at and starts clinging at Rikuo's jacket closing her eyes in fright. Shima has his eyes close pointing his flashlight at something. Kiyotsugu back was in the window looking frighten at whatever it is that Shima scream at. When I look closer at what they are screaming at to see statues and artworks. Rikuo also realize this and sign in relief then says, "Everyone it's just artworks. A picture."

"Eh?" Kiyotsugu then compose himself. "We'll check this room first."

"Right," Shima says. We then come in to the room and start looking around.

"Nura-kun, Kakeru-san, I'm leaving those shelves to you guys." Kiyotsugu says to us as he start looking at the things at the table.

"Sure" "Whatever" was our answer to him. I start looking at the top shelves while Rikuo starts looking at the bottom ones. When we came between the walk and the one of the shelves Rikuo suddenly became still. He was looking between the space of the walk and the shelf. I thought it was strange so I asked, "Found anything?"

He quickly turns around; grabs my hand then starts walking toward the door while saying quickly, "Nope, nothing at all!" he suddenly stops walking and points his flashlight at the door way.

"What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked.

"Yeah, Nura-kun. You're acting weird," I say. He didn't answer but we continue walking out of the door into the hallway, and to the kitchen. Kiyotsugu and Shima was ahead of us again and was now in front of the kitchen door. They were about to open it but Rikuo stopped them.

"No!" Rikuo yelled as he run in front of the kitchen door, panting. Kiyotsugu and Shima got a scared face because of his yelled.

"What the heck, Nura?!" Shima asked frighten. He apologize to them about the yell. Kana and I looked at him strangely, having a question mark appearing above our head.

"What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?" asked Kana again.

"He is definitely acting weird tonight," I muttered to myself.

"Oh, nothing," he quickly answered. "I just suddenly got thirsty…" he suddenly stop and it looks like he is listening to something. I suddenly got that bad feeling again. Something really bad is in the kitchen but I don't know what.

Rikuo then close the crack open door while saying, "Never mind, I'll bear with it!" he laugh as we all sweat drop at what he did.

"Weird," I muttered again.

"From now on, I'll take the lead," he says then starts leading us to the building. From then on he would always open the door and go first. We start hearing crashes of something falling or crashing to something then would either say, "There's nothing here!" or "It looks okay here too!" Whenever we found him he would always be on a strange position like he was attacking something or casually lifting something up. For example when we got the building's toilet we heard him yell. Then when we found him on one of the toilet we saw pulling a string for it to flush. He was sweat dropping while saying, "Ah… I feel better…" we all sweat drop at this.

"Definitely weirder," I muttered again. He definitely heard me this time because he sweat drop even more. Then there's another time where I thought I saw something at the ceiling but then he punch whatever it is. I didn't get a closer look because it was gone. "W-what was that?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing at all!" he answered with a smile.

"Eh?" I look at him then the ceiling and back to him again. I then gave him a look then says, "Weirdest." He sweat drop at what I said while continue on smiling.

Then there is another time where were going upstairs when he suddenly stop. He then starts stamping his foot at the stairs and we sweat drop at what his doing.

"What's up?" Shima asked.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Kana also asked.

"Do you need help on anything that you're doing?" I asked as well.

"Ah, no. Nothing at all, nothing…."he answered us with a smile and a sweat drop. He then look at the stairs with a panic look and a sweat drop.

We finish looking around the place and didn't see anything unusual about the place or any demons. We still haven't look at the kitchen though.

"But really," Shima says, "There's nothing here, is there?"

We were walking back toward the kitchen because that's the only place we haven't looked yet.

"It seems that way…" Kiyotsugu says. "According to my investigation, there should definitely be demons here, but…"

"I guess demons don't exist after all," Kana says.

"I've been saying that from the start, haven't I," Rikuo says with a smile. He then sweat drop as if he heard something he didn't like.

"I don't know…" I say to them. "But I get the feeling that there are demons in here. Just a feeling though."

"Why you say that?" Rikuo asked nervously.

"Well…" I start but then I didn't get to finish because we are already at our destination and Kiyotsugu talking.

"It can't be helped. We'll look in here last and then head home." Kiyotsugu then open the door and went in. We followed right behind him. We then run outside because of a demon mantis attacking us. Kiyotsugu and Shima were already running from the door but Kana trip and Rikuo and I stop because of this.

"Kana-chan!" "Kana-san!" we yelled. We then saw her faint when she saw the demon right behind us. We turn and saw the demon at the same time. I then brought out my handy hammer.

"Alright monster! I'm going to beat you up for scaring my friends!" I run toward the demon intending to beat up the monster up.

"Ai-chan! Don't do it!" Rikuo yelled trying to stop me. I was just about to hit the monster when the ceiling start collapsing and a large bolder hit my head. I fell down and all I remember after that is darkness.

* * *

I woke up to hear talking then it suddenly stop when I began to stir. "Agh! My head." I muttered rubbing my head to feel a bump in it. Then I sit up and remembered that we were being attack. "Ah! Where's the demon?!" I say standing up but I then I start to wobble because of the sudden dizziness that attacks me.

"Ah! Ai-chan you shouldn't stand up so suddenly with your wound." Rikuo taking a hold of my shoulder starts pushing me down to sit in the side walk. I saw Kana laying down unconscious. "And besides there was no demon in there." Rikuo continued once I was sat down.

"But I saw it myself!" I yelled at him.

"Must be your imagination." He says with a smile.

"Eh?! But then….I was….but….What?!" I can't say the right word because of my be wilderness.

"There is no demon," Rikuo smiled at me then he got a worried look. "Are you okay now?"

"Besides the bump on my head, I'm doing just fine!" I answered him with a death pan look and then smirk.

"There's definitely sarcasm there." Rikuo said with an annoyed look at his face. My smirk widen at what he said. Then we heard Kana waking up. We look at her to see her waking up and says, "Kana-chan" "Kana-san"

"Eh? Where are the demons? The monsters?" she stands up and looks around us.

"It's all alright, Kana-chan!" Rikuo says. "There were no demons!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rikuo answered her. "Really!" he smiled at her.

"Thank goodness!" Kana says relieved at what he said. I then look around then my eye landed on Rikuo's hand. I saw that there was a cut in it and it was bleeding badly.

"Ah! Nura-kun, you're bleeding!" I yelled looking at him in concern. I then took his hand to show that is was indeed bleeding. "How did this happened?" I asked him.

"Ah! It was probably from one of the stone that fell on you when the ceiling collapses. I didn't even notice it until now." He answered. I full out a white hanker ship from one of my pockets then wrap it around the wound.

"Seriously, you need to be more careful." I say as I concentrate on wrapping his wound. I didn't notice the blush that was in his face and the way he was looking at me. "There. You should get it fix up when you get home." I look up to see that our faces are inches apart from each other. I blush and then let go of his hand then walk back to give us some space. I then turn my back to him so that he won't see my blush. "Next time be more careful, okay?" I say to him while thinking, 'What is wrong with me?'

"Y-yeah. T-thanks Ai-chan." He thanked me. "It's getting late why don't you guys stay at my place?"

Kana and I both agree to this. As we walk I heard Kana giggled behind us. Rikuo and I were walking ahead and she was behind us. I looked behind to see her casually walking with a smile at her face.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rikuo called out.

"Young Master, welcome back!" the servants answered him as they bow down. I was twitching when I saw this as well as his house or rather his mansion. It was an old Japanese style mansion but it was very big.

"Amazing!' Kana say as she looks around.

"You call this house," I says my eyebrows twitching as I continue. "I called this mansion! A big one at that!" he sweat drop then he grab mine and Kana's hand.

"Let's go Kana-chan, Ai-chan!" Rikuo then start dragging us toward to the front door. "We have to finish our homework." We stop in front of the door to take our shoes and then Kana and I look back at the servants. We both bow, well for me it was more of a nod, but to Kana it was a deep bow. Then our hands are grabbed again by Rikuo and he starts dragging us again impatience. "Don't worry about that…Hurry up!"

We then went to the guest room and Rikuo's mom gave us some tea. We thank her and she starts saying that we were both a lovely girls.

"If one of you marries to my family, I'd be so happy!" she says to us.

"Mom!" Rikuo yelled with an embarrass blush in his face. She then apologizes in a teasing manner.

"Well make yourself at home," she says to us then she left the room.

"Jeez..." Rikuo muttered.

"Well, I definitely like her," I say then took a bite at the snacks she left behind. "And her cooking as well."

We stayed for the night doing our homework. I continued to tease Rikuo as he complains to me about my teasing.

**I know my funny moments are random but hey that what is on my head when I wrote this. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review Please!**


End file.
